


Gravitate Towards You

by Babey_blue



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Sexual Humor, Sharing A Tent, cole reading minds, locked in trope, mushy feeling stuff, unresolved feelings that resolve themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: Sometimes it's good to have a mind reading spirit around, sometimes it's bad. Cian doesn't know which it is after Cole exposes his feelings for Bull out loud.With Bull standing right there.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Kudos: 20





	Gravitate Towards You

Cian was avoiding Bull. The Inquisitor, the revered Herald of Andraste was avoiding his best friend because he found out that his feelings weren't very friendly. He had Cole to thank for that, of course. It wasn't like the spirit meant any harm, he'd wanted to help in his own way. 

Outing his romantic thoughts right in front of Bull would have personally been Cian's last choice, however. 

They were in Crestwood when it happened, on their way to kill a Wyvern that was causing trouble for the people. Cian was admiring Bull's hands, the way he always did when they walked in silence, wondering what it would be like to intertwine their fingers together, what it would be like to press soft kisses to them. Those thoughts spiraled into picturing what it would be like if Bull kissed him. Would it be soft and slow? Or would it be rough, passionate, like Bull handled a fight? 

Cian was so wrapped up in these thoughts, that he almost missed the way the rest of the group was staring at him, the way he almost missed Cole voicing these thoughts out loud. 

"Oh dear," Dorian said, "Cole I do believe you should've kept that thought to yourself." 

"I didn't think you were such a romantic, boss." Bull said to him, a smile spread across his face.

And that was that. Cian had faced many demons, faced the aspect of literal nightmares, but one of his biggest fears had come to light right in front of him. His feelings, ones he'd buried deep inside, were being made into a joke. 

But, nonetheless, he was home now, and with the weight of daily tasks as Inquisitor on his shoulders, he didn't even have to worry about seeing Bull at all. Even if he had declined every invitation to go to the tavern so he wouldn't have to see him. Ridiculous. Nonsensical. 

"I think no longer going on missions with us is affecting Bull." Dorian told him as he handed Cian the book he needed. 

"Oh? How so?" 

"He's got a lot of pent up frustration and he's about one insult away from punching the nearest person." 

Cian tried desperately to sound unbothered. "Yes well, he's found ways to relieve frustration before." 

Dorian snapped his book shut and leveled him with a sharp stare. "If you don't talk to him soon I'll have Sera assist me in locking you both in a closet until you either kill each other or talk it out. It's your choice." 

Yes well, neither option sounded good to him, if he were to say so himself. 

***

The next time Cian set out on a mission, he did in fact bring Bull. Without Cole, just in case another mishap happened. 

"It's been a while since you've been out with us, big guy." Varric said. 

"I guess the boss got tired of keeping me at Skyhold." 

Cian ignored the comment in favor of pretending to read the map. 

"Lighten up sunshine," Varric told him, patting him on the back. 

"This is an important mission, Varric, I can't lose focus now." 

"It's quite late, we should return to camp." Dorian told him, glaring harshly at him. 

Cian closed the map and looked at his fellow mage. "Dorian, if this is what I think it's about-" 

"Nonsense, why would I do that? I do hope you know that Varric and I are sharing a tent." 

"We are? Ow. I mean, yes we are!" 

Cian pulled Dorian in close. "I hope you weren't too attached to your hair." 

"You won't do anything to me, our friends would be quite cross if you did." 

"You two argue like siblings," Bull complained, "let's just get to camp." 

***

Quickly, Cian decided that sharing a tent with The Iron Bull was the worst thing that could've happened to him, and he'd been thrown through time.

Bull had an energy that filled up the entire area of where he was. His presence was either stifling or relaxing, and right now, Cian felt pretty suffocated by it. 

So, quickly throwing a blanket over his shoulders, he stepped out of the tent and sat next to the warm fire. 

"Stand up job you've done here Cian," he muttered to himself, "fall in love with a Qunari who has no interest in your type whatsoever. I bet Dorian is more his type. Or Cullen." 

"I've always said that I love redheads, you should know that by now, boss." 

The sound of Bull's voice startled him, causing him to jump up from his seat. 

"Yes well," he said, "I think now's the time to head to bed." 

Cian walked towards the tent but was stopped when an arm heaved him off the ground and plopped him back into his seat. 

"Not so fast. You and I have a lot to talk about." 

He scoffed. "No we don't, I'm certain you made your point clear back in Crestwood." 

"What point would that be?" 

Bull was looking at him intensely now, grey eyes reflecting the firelight with curiosity. 

"You think my feelings for you are foolish, or at least funny enough to turn into a joke. And I only brought you here because Dorian said you were one insult away from punching someone. I was leaving you at Skyhold because I couldn't bear to face you." 

"You mages always assume you know everything. Why don't you ever talk to me about what I feel instead of assuming?" Bull snapped, standing up from his own seat and storming back inside the tent. 

"Oh fuck me." 

***

"What did you do to him?" Dorian asked when Cian entered Skyhold's library. 

"I assumed that he thought my feelings were a joke to him." 

"And they say elves are the smarter race? Honestly. You're coming with me."

Dorian grabbed him by the arm and hauled him outside towards the tavern. 

"Dorian I don't think-" 

"You don't, you're right?" 

"I could have you jailed for that." 

"You won't." 

Cian saw Krem nod in Dorian's direction before he was promptly shoved into a room and had the door shut in his face. 

"I knew it was suspicious that Krem pulled me in here." He heard Bull say. 

Cian froze. "Hello Bull." 

"Boss." 

"I should've listened to Dorian when I had the chance." 

"Beats being stuck in here with me?" 

Cian rolled his eyes. "There used to be a time when I would've loved to be alone with you."

"I kiss based on who I'm kissing." Bull said, unprompted. 

"Beg pardon?"

"When you were thinking about how I kiss. It depends on the person." 

"Oh? Do explain." 

"If it was one of the kitchen girls just looking for a little fun, it'd be rough, because that's what she'd expect." 

"And what about someone else?" 

Bull drew Cian close to him, their faces millimeters apart. 

"Well, I'd kiss you like this." And he closed the space between them with a hesitant kiss. 

For Cian, it was everything he'd wanted. Sweet, patient. It was what he imagined kissing Bull would be like. But there was something still bothering him. 

"Why'd you tease me if you felt the same?" 

He groaned. "I didn't tease you. I was happy." 

"Oh. Oh." 

Bull chuckled, pulling him closer. "Kadan…" 

Cian pulled him down into another kiss. And another and another. Until Bull pulled back and said. "Do you think they can hear us out there?" 

"Yes we can! So please don't have sex right now!" Dorian shouted, causing them both to laugh. 

"We'll save that for later, then. After all we've got all the time to figure it out." 

And they did.


End file.
